Weird Love
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: 2 years ago the duel of a lifetime took place. Yugi's life changed that day, but nothing back then will compare to now. Pairings: YxYY, SxJ, MxR Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

_WEIRD LOVE_

It was around noon on Saturday and a certain tri-colored hair and amethyst eye boy was watching his grandfather's Game Shop. It was a beautiful day and the 19-year-old was trapped inside. Yugi folded his arms and laid his head down. A lot had happen in two years; Yugi and his friends graduated from high school, him and Joey were in their first year of college. Tea had gone to America. Marik and Ryou were living together in Egypt. Serenity and Tristan started to date. Duke was off making Dungeon Dice Monsters global. Lastly Seto and Mokuba were the same, still running Kaiba Corp.

Yugi was still King of Games, but now he shared the title. It was weird how Yugi lost the duel 2 years ago to his other half, but it turned out perfect in the long run.

The bell on top the shop door rang so Yugi lifted his head. He sighed as he saw it was only his grandfather. "So everything went ok at the bank?"

Solomon laughed. "Yes, your not bored are you?"

Yugi started to tap his fingers on the counter. "Yea."

"Come on don't look so down, I am sure he'll be here soon."

Yugi nodded. "I hope so. He said he was only going to practice for a few hours." His stomach growled just then and he blushed. "So what's for lunch?"

Solomon headed for the door leading upstairs. "I'll go fix something, you lock up."

Yugi headed to the shop door, locked it, flipped the sign to 'closed for lunch break', then went upstairs.

* * *

Within 30 minutes Yugi and Solomon were eating egg rolls, rice, and noodles. Yugi ate his slowly while listening to his grandfather talk. He only spoke a little and nodded his head at a few things. About to fall asleep, Yugi looked up to see his grandfather smiling. "What are you...AHHHH!" He jumped in his seat as arms wrapped around his shoulders. Getting up, he turned to see a laughing Yami. "Don't Do That!"

Yami smirked. "Why not?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

Yami pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Yugi sighed and returned the hug. "It's fine." He then noticed the guitar case by the table. "So you've finished practice?"

Yami nodded. "Yup, I just have to go back tonight at eight to play the show."

After Yami had won the duel that had followed after getting his memories, he got to stay with his friends. Yugi was cleaning out his closet one day to make room for Yami's clothes and found his father's old guitar. Yami started to play it, wondering what it was. He was good for not knowing what it was, so Yugi helped him write some songs. Later Yami got a job at a local club to play night shows; he played for other clubs too.

Yugi gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Then we'll just have to make the most of the hours we have."

Yami smirked again, before putting a pair of hand cuffs on Yugi. "Yes we will."

Yugi eyed the hand cuffs on his wrists. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh I dropped by a store. Now how about we get upstairs." He picked up the guitar case and lead Yugi out of the kitchen.

"Don't make too much noise!" yelled Solomon.

"We Won't!"

* * *

Yami closed the door to their bedroom as Yugi sat on their bed. "So what now?"

Yami opened the guitar case and pulled out a black guitar. "Now you listen while I play you a new song I wrote for you." He sat down next to Yugi, then started to play.

_Late at night in the dark_

_I still have your light_

_Darkness never comes with you around_

_People think I'm crazy_

_They just don't understand the love we share_

_This light of yours _

_Its fights my fears and defeats my demons_

_I can't go on without you_

_I love the way your light shines down _

_The nights are never dark anymore_

_No matter where, when, or how_

_You light is with me forever_

_My shining light_

Yami placed the guitar beside the bed. "It's not finished, but I figured you would like to hear it."

Yugi leaned against Yami, who in turn wrapped his arms around him. "I loved it."

"Good, I was hoping to finish it so I could play it soon. Will you help?"

Yugi kissed his cheek. "Of course."

"Now how about some quiet time just you and me." Yami pinned Yugi to the bed and started to kiss his neck.

Yugi purred. "I don't know about quiet, but I like where this is going."

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura: Hope you enjoyed. I wrote the song myself so DO NOT STEAL IT!!

Yumi: If Sakura gets lots of reviews she will write the next chapter.

Yugi and Yami: REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Hey everyone. I am so happy with all the reviews I got from all the readers.

Yumi: Sakura will also like to inform readers that she has a new one-shot that will be out soon.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yugi woke up to hear birds chirping outside. He slowly looked up at the skylight in his room to see it open and two birds sitting on the frame. Smiling he turned over only to notice Yami's pillow and not Yami. Yugi got up and wrapped a warm robe around himself. Deciding to take a shower, before going downstairs he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Yami was downstairs fully dressed in black leather pants and a white t-shirt. He picked up a pink apron off the back of one of the kitchen table chairs and put it on. Going over to the fridge, he started to look for eggs. The door to the house opened and closed. He looked up to see Grandpa walk in with a shopping bag. "We were out of eggs, so I went to the corner store."

Yami took the bag. "Thanks." He went back to getting breakfast ready, while Grandpa sat down at the table so he could read his newspaper.

After a good hour had passed, Yami had eggs, bacon, biscuts, and pancakes on the table. He set out three plates and forks. Taking a seat across from Grandpa, Yami looked at the clock. "It's ten thirty. Yugi should have been up by now."

As if on cue, Yugi came down and walked into the kitchen. Yami spit out the coffee he had been drinking. Yugi had on black leather shorts with chains on the sides, a black tank top with his name on it, two leather bracelets one on each wrist, and a leather collar with a name tag. He did a couple of spins. "What cha think?"

Yami coughed into his hand. "Uh…Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi slowly walked over to the table and put his hands on it, leaning close to Yami's face. "Yes I'm fine. Why? Don't you like it?"

"Uh…Well… excuse me." Yami got up quickly, but before he could leave,Yugi stood infront of him.

"Need any help?"

"No I can do it." He ran out of there before you could say 'Shadow Realm.'

Yugi just took his sit and started to put things on his plate.

"So did you mean to dress like that?" asked Grandpa, who was also shocked by his grandson's outfit.

Yugi nodded. "Yup! Me and Yami are going to the club he works at later tonight, so don't wait up for us."

"I won't." Grandpa took a bite of his food. "By the way, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that your Aunt Rikku is coming to stay with us for a while."

Yugi almost choked on his food. "What?!"

Grandpa nodded. "She said she wanted to visit."

Yami walked back in at that moment wearing something new.

Yugi took one look at him and dropped his fork. "Now I like that."

Yami still had on his leather pants, but instead of a white shirt, he had on a tight red collar shirt with the three buttons it had undone; also he had on one gold band on each wrist, plus one around his left biscep. His favorite silver necklace that had his name in eyptian hung around his neck. "Thank you."

Grandpa sighed. "Ok, stop with the girly fashion show and eat."

Yami moved his seat closer to Yugi and put an arm around him. As they all ate, a question popped into Yami's head. "So Yugi, why did you yell before I walked in?"

Yugi sighed. "Ok just don't get mad…" He took a deep breath. "My Aunt Rikku is coming to stay for a while."

"Excuse me…" Yami got up and went into the living room.

Grandpa and Yugi listened as Yami yelled random curse words in Egyptian. He came back in a few minutes later and sat down.

"What was that about?" asked Grandpa.

"Yugi knows why." Yami started to eat.

"Remember last time she came over, which was only seven months ago."

"Yes I do remember and it wasn't that bad."

Yami almost choked on his drink at those words, so Yugi quickly patted him on the back. When Yami calmed down, Yugi glared at his grandfather. "Grandpa!"

"What?"

Yami stared at him. "It was bad…"

**Flashback**

_Yami laid on his and Yugi's bed, only in his boxers. It was hot in the room, thanks to Yami turing up the heat, because of the cold weather outside. He was bored, grandpa went to go pick up one of Yugi's relatives and Yugi was at school. He looked at the clock, it was 2:30. Never mind, Yugi was going to be home soon. He heard a door opened, hopefully that was Yugi. After a few minutes, Yugi walked into the room. "Man its hot in here. Where is grandpa?"_

_Yami smiled and patted the bed. "It feels nice in here to me. As for your grandpa, he went to pick up some Aunt of yours."_

_Yugi put his backpack and jacket by his desk, before crawling up beside Yami. "That's nice. You'll get to meet a family member."_

_Yami pulled Yugi close. "I don't really care. You and grandpa are the only family I need." He laid a kiss to Yugi's forehead, nose, then lips. "You're the best thing to happen to me."_

_Yugi purred. "I have homework, but I think I found something better to do."_

_Yami rolled over so that he was on top of Yugi. He slide his hands under Yugi's shirt, before carefully slipping it over Yugi's head. "I will be sure to be the perfect distraction." He kissed Yugi's lips, before moving down to his neck._

_The two were so wrapped up in each other and the sheets, that they didn't hear the front door open. It wasn't long till footsteps were heard on the stairs. The door to Yugi's room opened, followed by a scream._

_Yugi broke his kiss with Yami and stared wide eyed at his Aunt Rikku. He was surprised and angry at the same time. How dare she not knock first!_

_Grandpa appeared behind her. "I tried to stop her."_

_Aunt Rikku just stood there, not saying a word or moving an inch. _

_Yami was scared to move; he was lucky that they still had their boxers on. Out of nowhere, Rikku had walked over to the two and had pulled Yami off of Yugi. She then started to beat him with her purse._

_Yami kept trying to get up, but the woman was crazy._

_Yugi and grandpa worked on getting Rikku away from Yami._

"_What the hell did I do?!" Yami yelled out of the blue._

**Flashback End**

"She thought I was raping Yugi."

"She was only trying to protect Yugi. When she was about 16, she was raped by her ex-boyfriend."

Yami crossed his arms. "So…"

Yugi hugged Yami. "Aw my poor Yami." After that he went back to eating.

The rest of the meal was quiet.

Sakura: Poor Yami is right

Yumi: (Starts laughing) I could really see that happening

Yami: SISTER!

Yumi: I could

Yugi: Just click the button and review before things get ugly


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: I want to give you a little info on Yugi's aunt

Yumi: Yugi's Aunt Rikku was married into the family by Yugi's uncle on his father's side. Yugi's uncle helped her out after she was raped. She was dating Yugi's uncle when it happened. Yugi's uncle died of cancer and now she is alone living far away

Yami and Yugi: Now on to Chapter 3!

* * *

After a fun day of walking in the park and going to the arcade; Yugi and Yami were walking down the street late at night headed toward the club. As they got to the front door, Yugi noticed a long line. "Crap!"

Yami just laughed at him, before going to the guard at the door. "Yo Allen, having fun?"

Allen looked surprised at first, but then smiled. "As fun as watching the door can be. So why are you here? You played yesterday. I thought _Dead Skulls_ play tonight."

"They are, but I wanted to bring my boyfriend to a good club for some fun."

Allen moved and allowed them in. "You're always welcomed here."

Yami lead Yugi into the club with loud up beat music and many flashing lights. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They danced for hours until they were tired and almost out of breath. Yami took Yugi over to the bar and ordered a bottle of water and a beer. Tom, the bartender, gave Yugi the water and Yami the beer. As they sat at the counter, Yami put an arm around Yugi.

"Being protective are we?" asked Yugi with a faint giggle.

Yami nibbled at Yugi's ear. "With the way your dressed and how cute you look I'm not taking my chances."

Yugi kissed his cheek. "I will reward you tonight at home."

"I like the sound of that." Purred Yami.

Just then the club owner, Daniel, came over and sat down next to Yami. "It's your day off and you're still here."

Yami shrugged. "Thought it would be fun to bring my boyfriend."

Daniel looked at Yugi, before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Yugi. Yami talks about you all the time."

Yugi shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Daniel nudged Yami in the side with his elbow. "His a cutie. Make sure to hold on to him."

While Yugi blushed, Yami laughed. "Don't worry I will."

Daniel bid them goodbye, before leaving. Yugi looked up at Yami confused. "Did he just hit on me?"

Yami took a sip of his drink. "No, Daniel is married with three children. He just gave you a compliment."

Yugi smiled and snuggled up to Yami's side. As they finished their drinks and were about to head back to the dance floor. Daniel took over the stage, where the band _Dead Skulls_ used to be. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. _Dead Skulls_ are taking a short break and I would like to bring a top musical singer up here. He is famous at this club. Please welcome Yami Mutou!"

A spot light fell on the couple as they looked around confused. People, who knew Yami, started clapping and whistling.

Yugi was a little upset that Daniel was making Yami work on his day off, but seeing all the people cheering for Yami made it ok, he guessed.

Yami wasn't so sure about going up to the stage, until he saw Yugi's smiling face. He headed toward the stage with Yugi following.

After borrowing a guitar, Yami stood in front of the mic with Yugi beside him. "This is the first song I ever wrote. It's called _Darkness in me_."

_Shadows walk the halls_

_The magic in them fills me_

_I wish for freedom_

_Save me from the chains that bind me_

_The darkness in me_

_Blocks the light_

_I don't know who I am_

_I want to run, cry, scream, shout_

_I want to be heard_

_My memories fade with each day_

_I don't know who I am_

_I don't even know my name_

_I pray for love_

_I have no family or friends_

_No support, No love, Nothing_

_The darkness in me_

_Blocks the light_

_I don't know who I am_

_I want to run, cry, scream, shout_

_I want to be heard_

_I have hurt so many_

_I have no life, no purpose_

_The shadows fuel my pain and anger_

_These chains won't let me go_

_The weight is too painful_

_The darkness in me_

_Blocks the light_

_I don't know who I am_

_I want to run, cry, scream, shout_

_The darkness has control_

The crowd cheered and wanted to hear more. Yugi smiled at Yami started to sing a different song. Yami looked happy and as long as he was happy; Yugi was ok with him working.

* * *

Yami and Yugi headed up to their room, careful not to wake Grandpa. As Yami shut the door he turned to Yugi with a smrik. "Still up for something else."

Yugi yawned. "If I can stay awake."

Yami picked him up bridal style. "I'm sure I can keep you up." He laid Yugi on the bed, before laying on him. "Sorry about what happen at the club."

Yugi snugged with Yami. "Its fine. I'm just glad your happy."

"I'm really happy with you." They kissed for a few moments, until Yami broke the kiss. "What I'm not happy about is picking up your aunt at the airport."

Yugi laughed. "Maybe you should try and be nice to her."

"She hates me!"

"No she doesn't. So do you want me to come with?"

Yami shook his head. "Oh no you don't you're going to your classes tomorrow like a good college student."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Oh come on, you know I'll win."

"How?"

Yugi flipped them so he was on top. "You'll have no sex for a month."

"Yugi our relationship is not all about sex."

Yugi smirked, which was so wrong for him. "I think it is, because you can never keep your hands off me. You won't be able to last one night without me."

"Yea I will."

"Fine you want to play hard ball." Yugi got off of Yami and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "You're sleeping on the couch." He handed Yami the stuff.

Yami growled, before taking the stuff and throwing them to the floor. "You don't have to threaten my warm bed." He pulled Yugi back into his arms. "Fine you can come."

Yugi gave him a big kiss. "I knew you would see it my way."

"Your just lucky I love you so much." Yami flipped them, so he was back on top. "You're in for a long night."

Yugi shrugged as Yami started to kiss his neck. "I don't mind."

* * *

Sakura: Remember don't steal my song I wrote it!

Yumi: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: As I have said before in my Truth or Dare story. I can not update next week, because I will be gone for a week.

Yumi: So if Sakura reads your story. Don't worry she will read and review when she gets back.

Yami: Time to go have some fun in the sun

Yugi: Oh boy

* * *

The airport was full of people when Yugi and Yami got there that morning. Yugi was leaning against Yami in front of the gate his aunt was going to come out of. They had twenty minutes before her plane was scheduled to land. Yugi was bored out of his mind. "Why did we come early?" He let out a yawn.

"Well if we had come late, your aunt would be mad."

Yugi was trying to keep his eyes opened, but it wasn't working.

Yami smiled and put an arm around him; kissing his forehead once. It was quiet, until Yami heard his name being called. Praying it wasn't Aunt Rikku already, he looked to his side. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw Duke. "Duke what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come home for a week." Duke sat his bag down. "So why are you here?"

Yami sighed. "We have to pick up Yugi's aunt."

Duke looked at Yugi. "What's up with him?"

Yami looked to his side and saw Yugi was now asleep on his side. "Oh he was up late."

"If you were with him, I am not surprised." The two talked for five minutes, until Duke had to catch a cab home.

Yami tried to get Yugi up for ten more minutes, until he heard a voice he hated.

Aunt Rikku made her way over to them. She had long brown hair with black highlights and hazel eyes. She was pretty to most men, but to Yami she was an old witch of 42.

Yugi woke up just in time to be hugged by his aunt. "Wha...Aunt...Rikku...can't... breathe..."

She let go and then looked at Yami. "Oh you're still here. I thought Yugi dumped you of course that is what Yugi's grandfather said when I called him a month ago." Looking him up and down, she glared. "Why are you just standing there go make yourself useful and get my bags."

Yami started to mumble Egyptian-not so nice-words under his breath as he walked away.

"Yugi why are you still with that rapist?"

Yugi sighed. "Aunt Rikku his my boyfriend, not a rapist."

Aunt Rikku started to walk toward the exit with Yugi following. "Whatever he is, he still isn't right for you."

* * *

Outside, Yugi showed her to their dark blue F-150 truck and she got in the back seat. He waited on Yami for a few minutes, then saw him coming with four bags. Yami put them in the truck bed then went to the driver side. Yugi got in the passenger seat and as soon as he put on his seat belt; Aunt Rikku started to talk about how Yami couldn't and shouldn't be driving, plus other things.

Yugi turned to look at her. "Shut the hell up!"

She just looked at him with her mouth opened.

Yugi turned back around. "Yami drive."

Yami started the truck and headed toward the Game Shop.

At the Game Shop grandpa was waiting outside, when they pulled up. Yugi got out first and ran pass his grandpa into the house. Yami got out next and opened the back door, before following after Yugi. Aunt Rikku got out and got her bags, then closed the door.

Grandpa went to her. "What happen?"

Aunt Rikku moved her brown bangs out of her eyes. "I have no idea, first Yugi yells at me and then neither of them will talk to me."

Grandpa decided he would talk to them later, but first he helped Rikku into the house.

* * *

In Yugi's room, Yugi was crying on his bed with the door locked. Yami was banging on the door for him to open the door, but Yugi was being stubborn. After a while of crying Yugi got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Yami was not there. He walked down the stairs and into the living room to see his aunt and grandfather. "Where is Yami?"

Grandpa looked at him. "He went for a walk. Are you two ok?"

Yugi just quickly headed outside.

* * *

Walking a couple blocks Yugi made it to the park where he knew Yami loved to be. He looked around and passed a swing set. Looking again at the swing set, he noticed spiky hair. Sure enough it was Yami swinging slowly. Yugi ran over to him and pushed him.

Yami jumped off the swing and turned to see Yugi. "You scared me."

Yugi giggled, then ran into Yami's arms.

Yami held him and Yugi snuggled into the embrace. "Yami I'm so sorry for what she said."

"You have no need to say sorry Yugi."

"I know you're right, but its not fair." He looked up at him with tears. "She doesn't understand our love."

Yami kissed the top of his head. "She doesn't have to. We love each other that is all that we need to know."

Yugi lean up and kissed Yami's cheek. "Yes our weird little love."

"How is it weird?"

Yugi smiled. "Because you're an undead pharaoh."

The two laughed, before heading home hand in hand.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it. Chapter 4 is done.

Yumi: June 4th Sakura will have a birthday fic for Yugi. It has the one from last year and one for this year.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: Thank you all for the wait!

Yumi: Sakura will like to inform you all that the first person to get her to 100 reviews will get a free one-shot of their choice.

* * *

A month passed by, but Aunt Rikku was still there. Septembr was bringing chilly weather and for Yugi that wasn't good. He hadn't been feeling good for a few weeks. He couldn't tell Yami, because then Yami would make him stay home; while Aunt Rikku was there it was a war zone.

Joey and Yugi sat outside eating lunch on campus or in Yugi's case, he was trying to without throwing up. Joey was worried about him. "Yug, you sure your ok?"

Yugi glared at him. "Going to the bathroom to throw up and falling asleep in class. Do I look ok?"

"Then why are you at school?"

Yugi sighed. "Aunt Rikku…"

Joey laughed. "That says it all. So Yami still sleeping on the couch?"

A nod was all he got.

"Dude, she needs to leave. I've never seen Yami out of the house so much."

"I haven't been able to drive myself to school. Yami has been keeping the truck to himself. "Yugi took a bite of his sandwich.

Joey watched as within a minute Yugi look like he was ready to puke. Yugi ran to a bush and started to empty his stomach.

Once he did come back, Joey started to pack up their things. "I'm taking you to Yami."

Yugi glared at him. "Its just a small stomach virus."

"A stomach virus that's been lasting weeks. I swear your acting like a pregnant woman."

"Don't even joke like that! I'm a boy!"

Joey laughed. "I was joking, but really anything can happen now a days. Lets get you to Yami." He threw away their lunch trays, then lead Yugi toward his small car.

* * *

Yami was on stage of the '_Shadow' _club, playing his guitar. The place was empty since it didn't open until the sun set. Daniel was sitting at a table not far off going over some bills.

Allen, the main boyguard and door man, walked in with Yugi. "Yo Yami! Your boyfriend is here."

Yami sat his guitar down, then jumped off the stage. "Yugi, what are you doing here? I thought you had at least one more class."

Yugi hugged him. "Aw, you're not happy to see me."

Allen just shook his head and walked away. Yami lead Yugi over to the bar and pulled out two stools. "So who dropped you off?"

"Joey…" Yugi sat his bag on the counter. "I haven't been feeling well for some time. I threw up my lunch today."

Yami ran a hand threw Yugi's hair. "I thought something was up. You kept telling me you were fine, so I figured it was just stress from classes and Aunt Rikku."

Yugi leaned into the touch. "Aunt Rikku is the reason why I didn't tell you I was sick. There was no way I was staying home with her around."

"Well lets get you home. What seems to be wrong?" Yami grabbed Yugi's bag, before going to the stage to get his guitar.

Yugi followed him. "I have been really tired and I throw up once in a while."

Yami lead him toward the back door, where the truck was parked. "It has to be the stomach flu. I heard it was going around in schools."

* * *

The game shop looked peaceful when Yami pulled in the driveway. The two used the front door instead of the side door to the house. Grandpa was behind the counter looking over some mail. He looked up at the two as they walked in. "Hey, Yugi what are you doing home early?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Well I wasn't really feeling good, so Joey took me to Yami."

Yami headed upstairs carefully hoping not to run into the evil Aunt, while Yugi talked with his grandfather. He headed to his and Yugi's room, to put his guitar and Yugi's bag up. As he reached the door, he noticed the door was ajar instead of closed and locked. Opening the door, he got a shock. Aunt Rikku was busy going through his and Yugi's closet, throwing out all their leather clothes and anything she thought Yugi should not be wearing. "What the hell?!"

Aunt Rikku just turned and smiled.

Yugi and Grandpa came running, when they heard Yami yell. Yugi was just as shocked. "Aunt Rikku!"

Yami put the guitar and bag down carefully, before balling his fists and glaring at Aunt Rikku. "How dare you!"

Aunt Rikku still smiled. "Its bad to wear these clothes. These are what rapist love. I don't think Yami's clothes should be in here anyway, his not a good boyfriend. Took me forever to get into your room Yugi."

Yami growled. "Damn it woman!" Aunt Rikku, after all this time, still ingored Yami's presence. "You came into this house and we try to be nice, but by Ra! You have over stayed your welcome! No one tells me or Yugi how to live our lives! Me and Yugi are a couple and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Grandpa walked up to his daughter-in-law. "Rikku its time you go home." He took her out of the room, before Yami killed her.

Once they were gone, Yugi closed the door and walked up to Yami. "You ok?"

Yami sighed and nodded.

Yugi gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek, before he started to clean up the mess. Yami walked over to the bed and sat down. It was about time that woman left.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all liked it! Took me forever to write…

Yugi: God my aunt is crazy

Yami: I'll say

Yumi: Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait, but I have been hanging out with my family a lot! Too many trips to the zoo

Yumi: But the animals are so cute

Sakura: Yea Yea lets just get to the story

* * *

September turned to November quickly and the cold weather hit hard. Yami was till worried about Yugi, sense he was still throwing up. Yugi didn't want to see a doctor for some reason. The only thing Yami could do was pray Yugi got better.

Friday night was a peaceful one for Yugi. He didn't have any homework or reports and it was finally the weekend. Both him and Yami were watching a late night movie. Yami had agreed that he would take off work this weekend, so they could just hang out together.

Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders as the movie got to a romantic part. "So how many times did you throw up today?"

Yugi took his eyes from the movie for a moment to glare at Yami. "Yami were not going to talk about it."

Yami took Yugi's chin into his hand so Yugi couldn't look away. "I'm worried Yugi. You're fine, except for the throwing up. Please Yugi, let me take you to the doctor."

"Oh Yami…" Yugi hide his face in Yami's shirt. The truth was Yugi was scared of what the doctor would say, he didn't want bad news. "I'm scared."

Yami hugged him. "I promise everything will be ok. No matter what I will stay by your side."

* * *

"Mr. Mutou the doctor will see you now." Yami and Yugi both looked up as the nurse called Yugi's last name. They had arrived at Domino General around noon, it was amazing that within 30 minutes they were being called back. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as they stood up and followed the nurse.

She lead them to a room and asked Yugi to sit down on the examination table. Yugi did as he was told, still scared of what might happen. The nurse asked what was wrong first, then she asked some other questions. Once the lady left, Yugi looked at Yami shocked. "I can't believe she asked if I had sex before and if so when was the last time! That should be personal!"

Yami got up from his chair and stood near Yugi. "Sweetie they have to rule out a lot of things to find out the problem."

"So they might think I'm sick because of sex?" Yugi laughed. "That is so not true. I've only been with you and I know neither of us have a disease."

Yami put an arm around Yugi. "Lets hope neither of us has a disease."

They only waited a couple more minutes before a female doctor walked in. She had bright red hair in a bun and dark green eyes. "Hello I'm Cassie and I'll be your doctor for today."

Yugi shook her hand. "I'm Yugi and this is Yami my boyfriend."

Cassie smiled, while going through Yugi's file. "Yes, I know your name and Yami its nice to meet you." She took a seat next to the table. "Now Yugi I have review your answers to the nurse's questions. It seems you have been throwing up for some time now." Yugi nodded with a scared look on his face. "Yugi I promise there is nothing to worry about, but I would like to run a few test."

Yugi looked to Yami for guidance. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. "Its alright aibou. I'll stay with you if you want me too."

Yugi hugged Yami and he hid his face in Yami's shirt. What could be wrong with him?

* * *

After 30 minutes worth of tests and another 20 minutes waiting for the results. Yugi, Yami, and Cassie were all back in the room they started in. Yugi and Yami were both sitting on the table, holding hands; while Cassie looked over the results. She took a deep breath and put Yugi's file on her lap. "Well I've looked over everything many times and it all comes down to one thing."

Yami hugged Yugi. "What?"

Cassie looked at them with a serious look. "Yugi you're pregnant."

Both boys jaws dropped. Yugi felt fear run through his veins. "No… I can't be…"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi's a boy!"

Cassie nodded. "Yes. I know, but times have changed. I've only seen this a couple of times."

Yami sighed. "How far along is he?"

Yugi stared at Yami in disbelief. "You can't be serious?!"

Cassie smiled. "About 3 months."

* * *

Yami and Yugi drove home in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. Dr. Cassie talked to them for a little while and informed Yugi she wanted to see him in 2 weeks. Yugi was having a hard time believing he was going to have a baby. A small smile came to his face, because he was going to have Yami's baby. "You'll finally have a child."

Yami looked at him when they stopped at a red light. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you have children in the past?"

Yami shook his head. Yugi grabbed one of Yami's hands and interwined their fingers. "If I really am pregnant we can start a family. That is if you want this?"

Yami smiled. "It will be wonderful, that is if you want the child."

Yugi sighed. "Once I start showing, I'll know I'm pregnant. If I am, then I would love to have your child."

Yami kissed his cheek, before looking back at the road as the light turned green. "So what are we going to tell the others."

"I'm not sure. I know Grandpa and Joey will believe me, but the others I'm not so sure."

Yami pulled into the drive way and shut the truck off. "Well first things first we need to tell Grandpa."

Both got out and headed toward the shop. Inside was Grandpa behind the counter talking with some children. They had turned to see who had walked in.

"Look it's the King of Games!" The children quickly went to Yugi, asking him lots of questions.

Yami moved passed them and went to Grandpa. "Seems he has some fans."

Grandpa smiled. "So it seems." He looked up at Yami. "Everything went ok at the doctors?"

Yami nodded. "We need to talk to you about some thing."

Yugi quickly got done with the children and they left with happy smiles. He walked over to his grandfather. "Grandpa I'm just going to say it…I'm pregnant."

There was no shock, no questions, no yelling. Grandpa was still smiling at them. "Nice to know I'll be around to see my great grandchild."

Yugi was shocked. "You believe me?"

Grandpa nodded. "Of course my boy. After all I've seen, I'm not surprised at all. So Yami how are you feeling about it?"

Yami smiled. "Happy and scared." He hugged Yugi. "But I know Yugi and I will be great parents."

Yugi kissed him. "You'll be a great father."

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it Chapter 6 is done. Looks like Yugi is having a baby

Yugi: This is the second story you made me pregnant!

Sakura: I have a lot more if you want to hear them

Yugi: (Runs away) NO!!

Yumi: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE SONG!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait. I can't believe I forgot to write this chapter

Yumi: To make up for the wait Sakura has made this chapter a little bit longer then normal chapters

Sakura: I am trying to make the chapters longer.

Yugi: Lets just move on to Chapter 7 already!

Yami: Also Sakura's friend **YamiYugi4ever** wrote the song so please do not steal it. You must ask permission first.

* * *

Near the end of November, Yugi's sickness started to go down. The only thing left in its place was an always-hungry Yugi. Yugi could rival Joey's bottomless stomach, except Yugi would eat things that were not normal.

Joey was the second person to find out about the pregnancy. He wasn't shocked at all and was happy for the couple. Tristan and Serenity were next to find out, mostly because Joey couldn't keep his mouth shut. The two were happy for Yugi too.

Yugi figured his friends would be ok with it, so he sent emails to all his friends who weren't in Domino. The only person who was having problems with the pregnancy was Yugi himself. School was already stressful, now he would have a child to worry about. He didn't voice anything to anyone, because he didn't want to worry them. Yugi would just have to ready himself for parent hood.

Saturday morning around noon Yami and Yugi stepped into the house after a walk in the park. Yugi sat on the couch exhausted. "That felt good."

Yami left to the kitchen for a minute before returning with two bottles of water. He sat down and handed one to Yugi. "It felt good, except for the chilly wind." He took of his leather jacket and tossed it to the side.

Yugi looked down at his stomach. He had already gained weight from the baby. Yami and Yugi had been taking walks to keep Yugi in shape. "So in about 7 months we'll be parents…"

Yami kissed his cheek. "I can't wait. You'll be a wonderful mother."

Yugi nodded. "So are we going to find out the gender in a few months or have it be a surprise?"

"I think we should find out the gender so we paint the room the right color."

Yugi had to laugh at that.

* * *

That night around seven o'clock; Yami had decided to take Yugi to a nice restaurant near the beach. He parked the truck, then got out and went to help Yugi get out. Yugi smiled at him. "Thank you."

Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist. "No problem aibou."

As they got inside the restaurant, Yugi noticed that it wasn't really crowded and they were seated quickly. Yugi and Yami took their seat and looked at the menus. A waiter walked up a few minutes later. "Welcome! My name is Jason and I will be your waiter tonight. May I get you something to drink?"

Yami ordered a coke, while Yugi ordered water. Yugi reached across the table and grabbed Yami's hand, once the waiter left. "Why did you bring me here?"

Yami faked a hurt look. "Why Aibou! I can't do something nice for my koi!"

Yugi smiled at him, before looking at his menu. Yami just watched him, while running his thumb over Yugi's hand.

Yugi could feel Yami's eyes on him, so he looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Yami shook his head. "No, you're just beautiful."

Yugi blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No, you are beautiful and you always will be."

Yugi was going to say something back, but Jason came back with the drinks. "Are we ready to order?"

Yami shook his head. "No not yet."

Jason nodded. "I will come back in a few minutes." He walked away and Yami looked at his menu finally, but never let go of Yugi's hand.

"What are you going to have?"

Yami shrugged. "Don't know, I think a salad sounds good."

Yugi nodded. "That sounds good. I think I'll have a salad."

"Do you think that's smart?" asked Yami. "Shouldn't you eat a little more for the baby."

Yugi laughed. "But I need to eat healthy for the baby, besides I'm…I mean 'we' aren't very hungry."

Jason came back a little later and wrote down their orders, before leaving again.

Once he was gone, Yami pulled something out of his pocket and put it in Yugi's hand.

Yugi pulled his hand back and saw it was a small box. He opened it to see his mother's old engagement ring, she had given it to him before she died. "How? I thought it could never be fixed. The diamond was too old."

Yami smiled. "I sent it to Marik and he got his sister to fix it."

Yugi looked at the ring closely to see the silver band had been polished and the white diamond looked very new. "I lover it. Thank you so much!"

Yami blushed. "It was no problem. I knew that ring met a lot to you and I knew I had to get it fixed."

Yugi put it on his left ring finger. "She told me about the ring and how I should give it to my wife. Never thought I would be the one to wear it."

"I'm glad you like it. It looks beautiful on you." Yami reached out and took Yugi's hand back. "I have something else planned for us."

Yugi looked at him. "What?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait until after dinner."

Yugi pouted. "Fine."

* * *

Yugi and Yami enjoyed a nice quiet meal together, before putting on their jackets and taking a walk on the beach.

After a short walk the two stopped and looked up at the stars. Yami stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I wrote you a new song. Would you like to hear it?"

Yugi nodded.

_I've always wondered_

_What was true love?_

_And always doubted_

_If it could be found_

_I did not believe_

_Soul mates could exist_

_Not even imagining_

_It could be seen by me_

_I want to see_

_I want to feel_

_What is it like?_

_And how it can be_

_Help me find it_

_Let me hear it_

_Help me sense it_

_Please guide me_

_Now that I'm looking_

_For you_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And not let you go_

_I need to hold you_

_And think of you all night_

_Please don't leave me_

_Now that I need you here_

_You're the reason that I exist_

_And I feel you're part of me_

_Help me find it_

_Let me hear it_

_Help me sense it_

_Please guide me_

_Now that I'm looking_

_For you_

_But now let me tell you_

_I love you_

Yugi turned in his arms and kissed Yami. "I loved it. That was beautiful."

Yami smiled. "Thank you koi." He rubbed his nose with Yugi. "So what do you think the baby's name should be?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Never thought about it, I always just like to say your name."

Yami blushed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Hey Yugi…I have a question for you."

Yugi smiled. "Alright what is it?"

"Yugi, I love you more than anything and sense our child needs both his or her parents. I wanted to know if you would marry me?"

Yugi was so shocked, he felt tears come to his eyes. He tired to hold them back, but it was just so overwhelming. Not trusting his voice, Yugi nodded his head yes.

Yami wiped away one of the tears that fell, before kissing Yugi passionately. Once they broke, they were both panting like crazy.

"Why… did… you ask… now… instead of… asking me… with the… ring?" Yugi asked in between breaths.

Yami smirked. "I didn't think you would have taken it well with people around."

Yugi hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"I love you so much Yugi. I would do anything for you."

Yugi smirked this time. "So this is why you tired so hard to win the duel."

Yami rubbed his nose against Yugi's. "I wasn't ready to die for you." They laughed a little. "Now let's get home, before you get sick."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand as they walked back to the truck. "Yes mother."

Yami reached behind Yugi and pinched Yugi's butt, making Yugi jump. He smirked, happy with Yugi's reaction.

* * *

Sakura: There you go, Chapter 7 is now done! I would like to thank **YamiYugi4ever** again for the wonderful song. She wrote it so please do not steal it! Also please check out her stories; she is a huge fan of YugixYami too!

Yumi: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the late update. I totally forgot to type up this chapter. Well tomorrow I start school so I don't know if I will be able to update as much. Now on to the chapter!

* * *

The first week into December was alright. Yugi, Yami, and the unborn child were healthy and were just coming back from the hospital. Yugi thought of something and looked to Yami. "How about we stop by Joey's?"

Yami stopped the truck at a red light. "Are you sure? Maybe we should go home, so you can rest."

Yugi used his famous puppy pout face and Yami had to give in. "I hope our child doesn't get that talent."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the apartment complex, Joey and Serenity were living in. Yami parked the truck, then they both got out. Joey lived on the second floor, which meant they had to walk the stairs.

Out of nowhere Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him up the stairs. Yugi laughed. "You know I can walk!"

Yami shrugged. "So…"

Once they got to Joey's apartment, Yami put Yugi down, then knocked on the door. Inside footsteps could be heard, before the door opened. The two were greeted with a smiling Serenity. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

They followed her into the living room, where Joey and Tristan were playing Duel Monsters. Yugi walked up to the two. "Who's winning?"

Joey looked up at Yugi and smiled. "Glad to see ya Yuge! I am just beating Tristan's butt."

Tristan growled. "Hey! I have trouble sometimes."

Everyone laughed at that and Serenity hugged him. "Don't worry I love ya just the same."

Joey deciding not to pay attention, asked Yugi a question. "So what brings ya here?"

Yami sat down in a near by chair. "Well we just got done with the doctors and Yugi wanted to share some news with you."

Yugi smiled and sat in Yami's lap. "Dr. Cassie says that baby looks great and seems I might be having a boy."

"Alright!" Joey gave Yugi a thumbs up. "Wonder if he will look like you or Yami…"

Serenity giggled. "It might look like both because Yugi and Yami have the same hair."

Joey shrugged. "You have a point."

"You know…" Yami spoke up. "The doctor could be wrong and its really a girl."

"Have you decided on a name?" questioned Tristan.

Yugi shook his head. "No, we agreed to pick a name when the baby is born."

"So have you picked a date for the wedding?" asked Serenity.

Yami shook his head. "We know it will be sometime after Yugi has the baby."

"Wow your going to wait that long?"

Yugi put a hand on his stomach. "Of course, it won't hurt to wait."

Joey took his turn, before looking back at Yugi. "So who is going to be your best man?"

Yugi smiled. "Who do you think?"

"Me…please say me." Joey was getting ready to jump up and down.

Yugi and the others rolled their eyes. "Duh!"

* * *

The next day Yugi opened the shop door after being dropped off by Joey. School had been murder and all he wanted to do was see his koi.

Grandpa was behind the counter reading a magzine, when Yugi walked up to him. "Where is Yami? I thought he was suppose to help you with the shop."

"Made him go to bed. I found him asleep at the counter after eating lunch."

Yugi sighed. "Sorry about that. I kind of kept him up working on ideas for the baby's room. I fell asleep in a few classes."

Grandpa shook his head. "No need to say sorry. I checked on him a few minutes ago and he was fast asleep."

Yugi smiled before heading upstairs. He got to his room quickly and carefully opened the door, so as not to wake Yami. Yami was laying on his side with a pillow in his arms.

Yugi walked over, sat down, then started to rub Yami's arm.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and look at Yugi.

"Have a good nap?"

Yami stretched and moved the pillow under his head. "Yes, next time I am going to bed early."

Yugi gave him a peck on the cheek. "That might be a good idea. Are you hungry?"

Yami's stomach answered for him.

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh. "Come on, I'll make you something." He stood up, then waited for Yami to get up. When Yami did get out of bed, Yugi saw he was only in black boxers. "You should sleep in something more, it's December."

"Excuse me. I'm from Egypt and its hot in this house. When its hot, we Egyptians don't wear much."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Lets just go get food."

Yami grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on, before leaving with Yugi.

* * *

A couple weeks later on Friday only five days away from Christmas, students all over Domino were waiting for classes to end. Joey and Yugi were sitting in their English college class waiting for the bell to ring.

Joey sighed. "This is just like High school."

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Look we only have 5 minutes until we get two weeks off."

"Yea, but were college students, why can't we get out a few minute early?"

Yugi laughed a little. "Because the professor is still talking. Be happy we don't have to do any reports over break." He checked to see if the professor was looking, before talking to Joey somemore. "What are you doing over the break?"

Joey tapped his chin. "Well me and Serenity are just going to hang out with Tristan's family for Christmas."

"Oh… well me and Yami are going to a Christmas party on Christmas day at Seto's house. Did you get an invite?"

Joey nodded. "It was weird, but I got one in the mail."

Yugi smiled. "Cool, I will see you there. Well maybe…"

Joey shrugged. "Yea maybe… I'll have to think about it."

It wasn't but a minutes later the bell rang and all the students filed out. Joey and Yugi headed out,w hen the crowd left. Joey helped Yugi by carrying both their bags. "Hey do you think I can catch a ride with you guys?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind."

"Thanks. Tristan dropped me off this morning, because his borrowing my car."

Yugi pulled his coat closer as they got outside. "Why is he using your car?"

"Easier to go shopping for gifts, then on his motorcycle."

Yugi agreed with that as he looked around in the school parking lot for the truck. "Now where is Yami?"

At that moment the truck pulled up infront of them. Yugi opened the passenger door and got in. "Hey Yami, we need to drop off someone."

Yami looked back to see Joey get into the back seat. "Alright…" He put the truck back in drive and drove off.

* * *

Yugi turned to look at Joey. "What are you going to wear to the party?"

Joey shrugged. "Not sure."

"You got invited?" asked Yami.

"Yea, I told Yugi it was weird."

Yugi reached down into his back pack that was on the floor and pulled out two small bags of chips. He tossed one to Joey. "I'm sure your hungry."

Joey thanked him. "You know you always have something to eat in your bag."

Yugi laughed. "It's this kid I'm carrying, his always hungry."

Joey opened his bag. "So it really is a boy?"

Yugi smiled. "I hope it is."

Yami patted Yugi's shoulder. "Don't' worry only 5 more months left."

Yugi sighed. "Don't remind me."

"By the way…" Joey spoke up. "If you two don't have any plans this weekend, would you like to meet me and my sister at the movies?"

Yami smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

Yugi nodded. "I agree. How about you pick the movie and time, then just call us tomorrow?"

Joey nodded. "Sure."

Yami pulled infront of Joey's apartment and Joey got out after saying his thanks.

Yami started down the road again. "Are you sure about tomorrow?"

Yugi pecked Yami's cheek. "I know I've been very sleepy now a days, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, but after tomorrow your getting plenty of rest."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

As they arrived home, both boys said hi to Grandpa then went up to their room. Yugi quickly walked into Yami's arms and kissed him. Yami was surprised, but really enjoyed it. It wasn't long, before Yugi broke the kiss.

"I did enjoy that, but what was that for?"

Yugi smiled up at him. "For being Mr. Wonderful…"

Yami hugged him. "I love to see you happy."

Yugi smirked. "What will really make me happy is a hot bubble bath and a back rub."

Yami kissed him. "Consider it done."

* * *

Sakura: (grabs sword) Alright last year of school here I come!

Yumi: Please don't listen to Sakura she is a little mad right now because school is starting back.

Sakura: (grins) But it's my last year!

Yumi: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm here again with another chapter. I also wanted to give you all some info on my stories

Chibi Vampire is on hold until I can find what I did with the chapter

Lifeless is on hold until I can finish the next chapter

Who is the Father? I just posted the first chapter

Truth or Dare well that will be updated next weekend

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived early for most people. Yugi woke up early that morning for some reason, but didn't know why. He turned over and opened his eyes just in time to see a tiny flash. He blinked a couple of times and then looked to see Yami holding his camera phone. Yugi covered his face with the covers and Yami started to laugh.

"Go Away!"

Yami smirked. "Oh don't be that way, you just looked so cute. I had to take pictures."

Yugi yawned. "But I'm sleepy."

Yami kneeled next to the bed and lifted the covers off Yugi's face. "I'm sorry aibou, would you please come out."

Yugi moved the covers and took the phone from Yami. "Now help me up."

Yami helped Yugi sit up and get up. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. You can go do what you want."

Yami smiled. "Ok, I will go make you some breakfast."

"Good idea, see you in a few sweetie."

Yami headed downstairs. "Just hurry up!"

* * *

Yugi cuddled up on the couch one hour later with some hot chocolate. Yami walked in and sat next to him with a book.

"Yami if it's a boy or girl could we name him or her Suki."

Yami looked at him. "Sure, why not it's a beautiful name."

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami would you like to hear the baby?"

Yami looked at him weird, making Yugi laugh.

"Just lay your head on my stomach."

"You sure?" Yami got a nod, so did as he was told. He could feel something, then something tapped his cheek.

Yami sat up. "I think he kicked me."

Yugi shrugged. "He just doesn't want you around my stomach."

"Evil little thing."

Yugi giggled. "So on to another subject….Did you get me anything for christmas?"

"If I did, would you be mad?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, but I thought we would just save up money for the baby."

Yami hugged Yugi. "Don't worry were fine, I saw something and had to get it for you."

Yugi moved as close as he could to Yami and drank his hot chocolate. Yami looked to the side at the tree, where only three presents sat. One was his to Yugi while the other two were from Grandpa to them. Grandpa had said he didn't want anything for christmas, but to see them happy. Yami ran his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yugi sighed. "I wish our baby was born to see this."

Yami smiled. "He will be here next year."

"True." An idea then hit Yugi. "Lets go for a drive."

"But its cold."

"Come on Yami! We haven't been out for a couple of days." Yugi looked at him with his famous puppy pout.

Within a minute, Yami was helping Yugi get his coat on.

* * *

The streets were busy with lots of people doing last minute shopping. Yugi was holding Yami's hand, while they drove quietly through the streets. Yami was bored with all the traffic, but Yugi seem to be enjoying it. As they stopped again at a red light, Yugi noticed the museum was next to them. He saw a sign hanging on the front saying _'Egyptian Exhibt on Pharaoh Atemu!'_

Yugi couldn't help, but start laughing. Yami looked at him worried. "What's so funny?"

Yugi finally calmed himself and pointed to the sign.

Yami looked and his eyes grew to the size of plates. "You're kidding me!"

Yugi started to giggle and got Yami to let them go see.

* * *

The place was full of people looking around; which was weird being that is was Christmas Eve.

"Want to go look around?"

Yami looked a little scared. "I don't know, don't you think it's weird that I'm here and were looking at a Exhibt about me."

Yugi linked his right arm with Yami's left. "No you are Yami my boyfriend and father of our child. Pharaoh Atemu is your past."

"I guess."

Yugi pulled him along as they walked. "I wonder if Marik and Ryou are here?"

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

Both Yugi and Yami turned to see Ryou and Marik right behind them. Yugi quickly hugged his two friends. "Oh my god its been so long."

Ryou smiled. "So how have you been?"

Yugi smiled back. "I'm good and so is the baby."

Marik shook hands with Yami. "Congrats Pharaoh."

"Thanks."

"So you're here because of the Exhibt?" asked Yugi.

Marik nodded while putting an arm around Ryou. "Sorry we didn't tell you in an email. We wanted it to be a surpise. Some archeologist found your tomb, they didn't know it had already been discovered…"

"Those bastards!" growled Yami.

Marik nodded. "I understand your anger and Ishizu was furious. She was going to have the site closed, but…"

Yugi, who was trying to calm Yami down, turned to look at him. "But what?"

"They found a coffin."

Yami froze at the word. There was a body?"

Marik and Ryou turned to walk off. "Follow us."

* * *

Yami slowly walked up to the glass case that held his coffin. Thankfully it wasn't opened to show the mummy. Yugi was holding his hand tightly. "Is there really a body in there?"

Marik sighed. "Yes, me and Ryou have seen it."

Ryou took a step toward the couple. "I'm sorry."

Yugi looked up at Yami and was upset to see him crying. "Oh honey…"

Yami shook his head. "These are his tears."

"You mean Pharaoh Atemu?"

Yami nodded and hugged Yugi.

* * *

On Christmas day, that night Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch in Kaiba's mansion. Guests were all around talking or dancing. It was a semi-quiet eveing. "This is nice."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "It sure is."

Someone not far off ran up to them, calling their names.

They turned to see Joey. "Hey what's up?"

Joey stood infront of them with this weird look on his face. "You won't believe what happen?!"

"What?"

"Kaiba kissed me under the mistletoe!"

Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other, before busting out laughing.

It seemed Kaiba had a thing for Joey.

* * *

Around ten that night Yugi and Yami were back home and in their room. Grandpa had already been in bed when they got there. The two got into the new pjs that Grandpa got them for christmas.

Yugi's were silk black with stars and Yami's were the same execpt his had moons. Yami had gotten Yugi a necklace with his name on it in amethyst diamonds; Yugi promised never to take it off. Yugi hadn't gotten a thing for Yami, but Yami said his gift was the baby.

The two had told their friends not to send any gifts, because they weren't together for christmas. Christmas was a time to spend with families.

Yugi was relaxing in Yami's arms, when a thought popped into his head. "You know so many things have happen to us."

Yami looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well at first after I solved the puzzle I didn't think anything would change, but then I met you…"

Yugi sighed and snuggled closer. "My life has never been better."

Yami smiled. "You never saw yourself falling in love with a 5,000 year old pharaoh and having a child."

"No, I always thought I would be alone with only grandpa by my side."

Yami kissed his forehead. "If I wasn't here, you would of found someone."

Yugi shook his head and hid his face in Yami's shirt. "I don't want anyone else."

Yami lifted Yugi's face up and kissed him just the way he liked it. Once they broke, Yami looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes. "Don't be so down, if I didn't come into your life, I know you would of found someone to love."

"I don't know…" Yugi's frown turned into a smile. "I like how things are, besides the whole me being pregnant."

Yami laughed. "I just hope this doesn't get the reporters attention, I could see it now. '_King of Games the first boy to have a baby.'_"

Yugi blushed. "Shut up, I don't want that to happen."

Yami nodded. "Me neither."

* * *

Sakura: Wow a lot has happen in this chapter!

Yumi: Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Weird Love!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in April and Yugi was taking an easy. He was now 8 months pregnant and the doctor didn't want him going into labor early. He was due in the middle of May and Yugi couldn't wait. Currently he was watching TV, after finishing a final report for his English class. Yugi couldn't wait for summer to come either. He just hoped the baby being born would not mess up his final exams and going on to his 2nd year of college. Bored out of his mind, he decided to see what his grandpa was doing; so he got up and headed to the shop part.

Grandpa Mutou was sitting behind the counter reading the paper.

Yugi walked up to him. "Anything I can do?"

Grandpa shook his head. "No aren't you suppose to be resting."

Yugi sighed. "But it's boring, besides Yami isn't here so I don't have to."

"Where did he go anyway?"

Yugi relaxed against the counter. "First, he had to go talk to his boss about having tomorrow off, even though its Monday and going back to work Wednesday."

"Doesn't he already not work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Why does he need Monday off?"

Yugi smiled. "That brings me to the second reason he is gone. He went to also get paint for the baby's room. We need to get it done. Classes are cancelled for me because of some meeting for the professors, so me and Yami are going to work on the baby's room, today and tomorrow."

Grandpa smiled. "So your ok with the idea of a baby being in the house?"

Yugi nodded. "I cam to terms with it months ago. I know me and Yami will be fine parents." He headed back upstairs and to the baby's room, which was right next to Grandpa's room. A small crib was in the middle of the room with a few boxes. The two had decided that they would paint the room purple and the crib green with pictures of Kuribohs on the wall. Yugi looked around the almost empty room, then looked at his stomach. "Just wait little one, this room will look perfect for you."

Around two o'clock Yami came back with two cans of purple and one can of green paint. Yugi was currently putting newspaper down on the floor, as Yami started to paint the crib. Yugi turned to look at Yami. "So who is going to draw the Kuribohs on the wall?"

"I can."

"Sense when can you draw?"

Yami just smirked and continued to work.

Yugi looked at all the work they had to do but knew they would get done in a few days. He grabbed a paintbrush and started to help.

"What do you think your doing?"

Yugi put on an innocent face. "Helping…."

Yami knew he would lose the fight so he let Yugi help.

* * *

Within 3 hours the crib was light green and they had two walls painted.

Yugi smiled. "So far it looks good."

Yami opened a box and pulled out some sheets. "Let's go ahead and get these on the mattress." The sheets were a dark green with matching pillows.

After that was done, the two worked on the other walls for another hour until supper.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock by the time they got done with supper and Yugi was already yawning. "I'm sleepy."

Yami pushed him lightly toward their room. "Go on to bed."

"Only if you come with me."

Yami nodded. "I will be there in a few minutes."

Yugi pulled on Yami's hand. "Why not now… I'll let you give me a back rub."

Yami smiled. "I promise I will be there soon. I need to do something first." He kissed Yugi's cheek, then opened their bedroom door.

Yugi gave up and went in, before watching Yami head back downstairs.

* * *

Yugi awoke that morning around 8 in the morning. He turned over to see Yami sleeping, but Yami was still in his clothes from yesterday. Yugi sighed and started to shake his shoulder lightly.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"When did you go to bed?"

Yami stretched his arms. "Don't know… I think somewhere around 2 or 3 in the morning."

"Sweetie, why did you stay up?"

Yami sat up. "Let me show you." He got up, as Yugi did, then lead him to the baby's room.

Yugi saw on the door hung a sign that said '_Suki_'.

Yami opened the door and Yugi got a shock. The room was beautiful beyond anything. The crib was a little off to the right with Kuribohs on the wall near it.

Purple curtains hung over the window, while a changing table sat under it. A small nightstand sat next to it with a Dark Magician lamp. A rocking chair sat by the far-left wall with two Kuribohs on either side of it. An oak dresser sat in between the door and the closet with Yugi's old plushies sitting neatly on top.

Yugi turned to Yami and jumped into his arms. "Oh honey, I love it and so will Suki."

Yami smiled. "Your both welcome."

Yugi then scowled. "But you didn't have to stay up all night to do this."

"I wanted to. Now we have the whole day together."

Yugi hugged him again. "You must be tired, go get some more sleep and I will wake you later."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "Sounds like a plan."

Yugi pulled at Yami's paint covered white shirt. "Just make sure you change out of these clothes."

Yami smirked. "Are you sure you don't just want to see me naked?"

Yugi blushed and pushed Yami out of the room. "Just do to bed!"

Yami laughed while heading down the hall.

Yugi looked around the room again and smiled before putting a hand on his stomach.

* * *

Around noon Yami got up, took a shower, then headed downstairs. Yugi was watching the news and didn't even know Yami was up. Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. This made Yugi jump, before he relaxed again.

Yami chuckled. "I didn't scare you did I?"

Yugi gave a small giggle. "A little."

Yami looked worried. "Something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, just a small pain in my side."

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "We should call the doctor."

Yugi tried to put on a smile, as he stood up. "Its nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom." He left the room, before Yami could say anything else.

* * *

Yugi stood infront of the sink waiting on this new wave of pain to go away. Arms wrapped around his waist and he looked up into the mirror. He saw Yami behind him, so he gave a weak smile.

* * *

Sakura: I would just like to inform you all that my email is messing up again. I think Fanfiction is doing something to the site. If I don't get your reviews I am sorry. But please still review!

Yami: Also sometime next week or weekend Sakura will try and update **Who is the father?**

Yumi: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry this chapter is a little short.

Yumi: Look out for Chapter 3 of Who is the Father tomorrow

* * *

Yami and Yugi were at Domino Hospital in the waiting area, later that afternoon. Yami had decided it was best that he take Yugi to see Dr. Cassie about his pains. Yugi kept telling Yami he was fine, but Yami still bought him. A nurse came into the waiting area. "Mr. Yugi Mutou."

Yami helped Yugi up and the two followed the nurse.

The nurse lead them to a room with a couch, Tv, and a chair next to the hospital bed.

After taking some notes down, the nurse told them the doctor would see them in a moment; before leaving.

Yami lead Yugi to the bed and laid him down. He sat down in the chair, while holding Yugi's hand. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to relax.

It wasn't but a good 5 minutes later, when Cassie came into the room. "Hello there Yugi. It's a surprise to see you."

Yugi opened his eyes. "Well I've been having some pains and Yami is worried."

Dr. Cassie looked through his file. "How long do these pains last and how far apart are they?" She went over and put a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"About 5 minutes long and 20 minutes apart," explained Yami. "I started counting, figuring it might be important to know."

Dr. Cassie wrote it down. "Yugi I think the baby might be almost ready to come out."

"What?!"

Yami was just as surprised as Yugi. "But doctor Yugi has one more month."

Dr. Cassie smiled. "Some people have different times when the baby is ready. When I told you that the baby might be born in the middle of May. I was estimating when the baby would be ready with the time you got pregnant. We will keep you overnight."

Yugi put a hand over his eyes. "Why me?"

Yami squeezed the hand he was holding. "Do you think he will have the baby within a few days?"

"He might have the baby tomorrow."

Yami stood up. "I guess I better go home and get a few things." Before he could move, Yugi had grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Don't leave me."

Yami smiled at him and gave him a kiss to his forehead. "I won't be gone long."

Yugi sighed and let him go.

* * *

2 hours later Yami was back with a duffle bag. He opened the door to Yugi's room to see Yugi sitting up in the bed in a gown; picking at his hospital bracelet. His lower half was covered and he looked mad. Yami walked over and set the bag on the couch, before going to the bed. He pulled Yugi's hand away. "What did that bracelet do to you?"

Yugi bowed his head. "Nothing."

Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He left Yugi's side for a minute and went looking in the bag. He pulled out a black ipod, which Mokuba had given Yugi for Christmas and gave it to Yugi. "I guessed you would want music to listen to."

Yugi thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"How is the pain?"

Yugi sighed. "They gave me some pills to relax me, so its not bad."

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek this time. "Trust me Yugi, everything will be fine." He went and got the bag before heading to the adjoinging bathroom. "I really need a shower, so give me 30 minutes and I'll be back."

Yugi nodded as Yami closed the door.

* * *

Yugi was relaxing in bed watching TV, when the bathroom door opened. Yami walked out in black pjs, carrying a towel and his clothes. "Man that felt good."

Yami walked over to the couch and put his clothes down, then went back to the bathroom to get the bag. He pulled out a plastic bag and put his dirty clothes in it. Grabbing the towel, he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi took the towel. "Sit."

Yami sat on the edge of the bed. Yugi started to dry Yami's crazy hair, while running his fingers through Yami's hair.

Once it was dry, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist from behind and hugged him.

Yami put his hands on the arms around his waist.

Yugi laid a kiss to Yami's shoulder. "I love you."

Yami smiled. "I love you too. Now I think its time for you to go to bed."

Yugi let go of Yami and laid down.

Yami tucked him in, then went to the couch to just sit and watch TV.

* * *

Sakura: Like I said before Sorry it was short and I'm sorry if some of you were thinking Yugi was going to have the baby

Yugi: Don't worry the baby will be coming soon

Yumi: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the late update, but I had a busy weekend. Have to get ready for college and apply to a few colleges

Yumi: She also has a project to be working on

Sakura: Next weekend I will try and update Amethyst Angel again and I know for sure I will update Truth or Dare

* * *

Yugi awoke to feel sweat rolling down his face. He looked to his right to see Yami fast asleep on the couch. He felt something warm between his legs. Moving the covers, his eyes widened. Blood covered his lower half and right in between his legs was a crying baby. Yugi quickly let out a scream….

* * *

Yami rolled off the couch and came face to face with the floor. He got up and looked to Yugi's bed to see him tossing and turning and screaming in his sleep. Yami quickly went over to Yugi and gently shook his shoulders. Yugi's eyes shot open as his breathing started to slow back down. Yami sighed. "You're ok Yugi, you just had a nightmare."

Yugi looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It all seemed so real." He all but whispered. "There was so much blood."

Yami kissed his forehead. "Don't worry you're alright." He sat down beside him. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Yugi looked like he was about to say something, but instead he shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Yugi are you ok?"

"My stomach…" Yugi hissed through his teeth. "It hurts."

Yami quickly ran to the door and got the first nuse he saw.

She informed him she would get his doctor, so Yami went back to Yugi.

Yugi was in great pain and the baby's kicking wasn't helping.

Yami tried to help him, but Yugi kept yelling at him to leave him alone and pushing him away.

Dr. Cassie luckily had been working the night shift and was there in no time. She arrived with a few nurses and started to look over Yugi. "Seems the baby is ready. We need a wheelchair and a room ready for an emergency c-seation."

Yami watched helpless as Yugi was soon wheeled out of the room. One nurse stayed behind to make sure he was alright. "Sir?"

Yami snapped out of this thoughts and looked down at her.

"Sir I can take you to the recovery room where he will be placed after the birth."

Yami nodded. "Please lead the way."

* * *

Hours pasted and night was slowly passing on as Yami sat in a chair, near an empty bed. The clock on the wall read 3:30 a.m. Yugi had been gone for nearly 2 hours. Yami thought he might go crazy if he had to wait any longer. He prayed to gods he knew of for Yugi's and the baby's well being.

After another 10 minute wait the doors opened, but it wasn't Yugi. It was a nurse coming in to check on another patient, who had arrived there 30 minutes ago. The patient was a small boy with many injuires. A woman came in next and sat by the boy's bed. She held his hand and Yami wished that could be him holding Yugi's hand. Yami was becoming over worried, but it stopped when Dr. Cassie, some nurses, and Yugi came in. Yugi was fast asleep on a rolling bed with three machines with him. The nurses carefully place him on the bed by Yami and pushed the machines beside the bed. One was an IV, the other a heart monitor, and the last one a breathing machine. As the nurses left Dr. Cassie started to talk to Yami. "Everything went great, the baby is in the nursery getting test done. I am sorry it took so long, but first the baby was being stubborn and Yugi lost a good amount of blood. Just let him rest and Yugi will be fine."

Yami smiled at his angel. "So did he have a boy?"

"Yes, you can see him tomorrow afternoon after he has a good nights rest."

After she left, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much." He was so happy to be a father of a baby boy. A new life was finally beginning for them.

* * *

Morning came quickly as Yugi slowly started to open his eyes. He looked around and saw yami sitting beside him fast asleep. Giggling to himself, he tried to recall last night. As he looked down, he noticed his stomach wasn't as big anymore. He quickly reached over and shook Yami awake.

Yami opened his eyes slowly and stretched. Sleeping in a chair was painful. He then smiled at Yugi. "Glad to see your up."

Yugi smiled back. "Yea, sleepy head."

"Sorry I was up til 4 o'clock worried about you."

Yugi yawned a little. "It's fine. I'm still tired, but…."

Yami hugged him. "Yugi, Suki is fine, we're parents."

Yugi hugged back. "This is wonderful! So it was a boy?"

Yami nodded, before kissing Yugi fully on the lips.

* * *

Sakura: A short and sweet update

Yumi: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Chapter 13 and still going strong. I have finally decided that this story will end at Chapter 20, so I can put out a new story I have been working on for a few months now.

Yumi: If you would like to hear about the story, just drop a little review at the end.

* * *

Around noon Dr. Cassie came in to check on Yugi and decided he was fine. She took off the heart monitor and breathing machine, but leaving the IV. With help from Yami, Yugi was able to get into a wheelchair. Dr. Cassie rolled Yugi out of the recovery room and to his old room.

"Doctor, when may I see my baby?" asked Yugi.

"We have to get some papers finished, then I will bring him to you. What is his name, so we can put it in his record."

Yugi smiled. "Suki."

* * *

The room was the same way it was when they left it. Dr. Cassie made sure Yugi was comfortable, before getting ready to leave. "I will leave the wheel chair just in case, you two want to go get something to eat or some air. We have a nice garden in the back of the hosptial.

Yami shook her hand. "Thank you."

She left and Yugi started to whine. "I'm hungry!"

Yami chuckled. "You must be." He went over to the bag and started looking for something. Pulling out a candy bar, he went to Yugi and gave it to him.

The poor chocolate didn't have a chance, before Yugi ate the whole thing in 2 seconds flat. "What do you want to do?"

Yami shrugged. "How about a game of Duel Monsters?"

Yugi liked that idea, so while Yami got the cards, Yugi sat indian style on his bed.

Yami pulled out two decks and a mat, before sitting himself on the bed.

* * *

Two hours they played with no winner. Yugi smiled at Yami. "We're an even match."

"I agree."

There was a soft knock on their door, before Dr. Cassie walked in as Yami put away their decks. She was carrying a blue blanket with something or someone wrapped in it.

Yugi was almost speechless as he saw the bundle. "Is that my baby?"

Cassie nodded and walked closer to the bed. "I just thought you would like to see Suki." She handed the bundle to Yugi, who looked down at the little one.

Suki had a little bit of black and blond hair and his eyes were completely amazing. He had a mix of both crimson and amethyst.

Yugi smiled. "His beautiful."

Yami put his arm around Yugi. "Like you my aibou."

Yugi couldn't believe he bought this little being into the world. He ran his hand lightly over Suki's little fist.

Yami waved to his son. "Hey Suki, I'm your daddy."

Suki stared at him wide eyed, before he started to cry.

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh.

Dr. Cassie patted Yami on the shoulder. "It looks like Suki doesn't like daddy."

Yugi gently rocked Suki and got him to calm down. He was already a natural mother. "What would I be to him?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "His mother even though you're a boy. You did give birth to him."

Yugi nodded. "I like that. So when will we and Suki be able to go home."

"I would like you both to stay the night. You really do need to rest and I want to make sure you are completely healthy."

Yugi sighed. "That sounds fine. Although I would really llike to go home."

Yami kissed his forehead. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with our son."

"Why?"

Yami smiled. "You deserve it after all you went through."

Yugi watched as both his finance and doctor left the room. He smiled down at his son. "Now look what you did Suki. You ran daddy off."

Suki cooed.

* * *

Yami made his way down the hall to the nurses station. He decided to give grandpa a call.

The nurse at the desk smiled and handed him the phone.

Yami quickly dialed the number and after two rings Grandpa answered.

"Kame Game Shop."

"Hey Grandpa it's Yami. Just wanted to inform you that Yugi had the baby and it was a boy."

"Congrats to you both. So how is Yugi?"

Yami smiled. "His a natural mother. If you like I can pick you up and bring you to see him."

"No, No, you two relax and get to know your son. I see him when you all get home."

"We sure will. Please inform everyone else. I need to get back to Yugi." After the goodbyes, Yami hung up the phone and headed back to the room. Tomorrow was the start of a new adverture.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it Chapter 13. Now Yugi has a beautiful baby boy to take care of. I believe the next one you all will love, but I won't give out any hints of what is to happen.

Yumi: Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I think you guys will like this one

* * *

Around noon the next day, Yugi sat in the garden behind the hospital with his son in his arms. Yami was reading a children's book, he found in the waiting room to Suki.

"The prince went down onto one knee and asked the sweet princess to marry him. She started to cry tears of joy and told him yes. The two had a huge wedding and lived happily ever after." Yami closed the book. "So Suki what did you think?"

The little boy just stared at him funny.

Yugi giggled. "Give it time honey. He'll warm up to you." He carefully handed Suki to Yami.

Yami rocked the little one. "I just can't believe I have a son."

Dr. Cassie walked out to them. "Good news Yugi. Everything looks great and in the next few hours you can go home."

Yugi sighed. "About time." He stood up with Yami.

"Although I must warn you…" Dr. Cassie started, but was interrupted by a man running in there with a camera.

He saw Yugi and Yami with the baby and took a picture.

Yami gave Suki to Yugi, before going to the guy and grabbing him just as he was about to run. He took the camera and threw it to the ground, breaking it into pieces

"Hey! My boss will fire me because of you. That camera cost over a thousand dollars!"

Yami glared. "Good, you take a picture for more than that or I can kick your ass for free."

"Yami there is a baby in the room." Yugi hissed.

A security guard came in and took him. "Sorry he slipped in."

Dr. Cassie sighed. "Sorry, it seems we have a problem outside. Reporters have been trying to get in here sense about two hours ago."

Yami growled and started to run his fingers through his hair. "This is just great!"

Yami calmly turned to Dr. Cassie. "Is there anyway out of here without them seeing us?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have no idea how they found out."

Yami started for the door.

"Yami, where are you going?"

Yami looked at them, a pissed off look in his eyes. "I'm protecting my family."

* * *

30 minutes later Yugi was sitting near the nurses' desk with Suki in his arms. Suki was wearing cute little blue pajamas with a blue blanket wrapped around him. Yugi was watching the entrance where security guards were holding the doors closed. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

Dr. Cassie stood infront of him hiding him from view. "So where is your boyfriend?"

Yugi shrugged. "No idea, but he better hurry up."

There were some noises outside for a few good seconds before it got quiet. Yami appeared out of nowhere beside the two. "We better go before they come back. The truck is right out front." He helped Yugi to stand and pulled him lightly to the door with the doctor following.

Out front the truck sat with no one around. As Yugi was placed in the passenger seat, Yami turned to Dr. Cassie. "Thank you for everything."

Dr. Cassie smiled. "It's my job."

Yami went over to the driver side, got in, and then started the truck. With a final wave from Cassie, they were off.

Yugi looked to his lover. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say I got some help from Mahado and Mana."

Break

As they arrived at the Game Shop, Yugi was relived to see no reporters. Yami noticed something different. "Why is the sign changed to closed?" He parked the truck and got out. Approaching the door he found a note, which he quickly opened.

_Come to Kaiba's house. Sorry I wasn't here to see the baby._

_Love Grandpa_

Yami went back to the truck and got in.

"So?"

"He left a note telling us to come to Kaiba's house."

As Yami started the truck, Suki started to cry. Yugi sighed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Do you want to drive and I hold the baby?"

Yugi shook his head. "I love holding our baby."

Yami smiled at his family before driving toward the Kaiba Mansion.

Unknown to them they were being followed.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry for the short update, but I couldn't think of much. I will try and make the next chapter longer.

Yumi: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry I didn't update this story about 2 weeks ago, but I had writer's block and I was being lazy. I am also working on a chapter for Amethyst Angel, which should be out in a few weeks.

* * *

Upon arriving Yami noticed lots of cars in Seto's front yard. "I would say Seto's having a party." He parked the car near the door.

Yugi looked toward the mansion. "Let's hope it's not a party. I didn't want anyone making a big deal about Suki."

"But it is a big deal!" Yami looked around to make sure they weren't followed, before getting out. Once he helped Yugi out of the car, Yami lead him to the front door.

A maid opened the door for them. "You must be Yami and Yugi, please follow me."

The two looked at each other confused, before following. They were lead to the backyard, where a big surprise awaited them.

Yami and Yugi stared at the site of every friend they had. A huge banner had been hung up saying:

_Welcome Home Baby Boy!_

Joey turned to see them and informed everyone else. "Hey everyone the happy couple has arrived!"

Soon Yugi was being lead to the middle of the party where a chair had been set up and presents all around it. Yami stood behind the chair, while others gathered around to see the baby. Yugi smiled at all his friends.

"You guys didn't have to do all this."

Grandpa appeared beside them. "You deserve a baby shower."

"His so cute!" squealed Tea.

Yugi smiled. "It's good to see you Tea. How is your career going?"

Tea smiled. "Wonderful! I'm going to be dancing on a broad way show soon."

"What color eyes does he have?" asked Duke.

It seemed at that point Suki decided to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and gave ever one a surprise.

"Thos are beautiful eyes," said Ryou.

Marik agreed. "His sure to catch some ladies when his older."

Yami sighed. "Don't even talk about that."

Yugi smiled up at Yami. "That won't be for a good while."

Yami smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

Suki looked around at the different faces, before he started to cry.

Yugi gently rocked him back and forth.

"I think you guys scared him," Yami chuckled.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Yugi smiled. "It's alright. His just not used to so many faces."

Yami patted Yugi's shoulder. "I'll go fix him a bottle." As he left to go get Suki a bottle, Yugi started to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Outside Yami was searching the baby bag for the special baby formula, sense Yugi couldn't breast feed. He already had the bottle. "Where did I put that formula?"

"Lose something?"

Yami turned to see Daniel standing behind him with another man.

Yami shook hands with Daniel. "Good to see ya. What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba invited me to the baby shower. I wanted to see the little bundle that's been keeping you from work."

Yami laughed. "Yea sorry about that." Your not going to fire me are you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No I could never do that, but I did bring a gift." He held up an envelope.

Yami turned to the other man. "Who might this be?"

The man had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed kind of like a punk. "The name's Akumu."

"This is our new bouncer for the club." Daniel explained. "I invited him so you could meet him."

Yami shook hands with Akumu. "Nice to meet you. Why don't you come inside and join the party. "He got what he need out of the truck, then closed the door.

* * *

Into the party Yugi was having a good time and all his friends had been really helpful. They had given the couple lots of gifts for little Suki.

Seto walked up to them with Daniel by his side.

Yami looked up at them from his seat next to Yugi and the baby.

"Yami we have a surprise for you."

Yami chuckled. "Haven't we received enough?"

Daniel shook his head and handed him the envelope he bought with him. "I think you'll like this one. This one is not for the baby, but for you."

Yami opened the envelope and read the paper that was inside. His eyes widened quickly.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"It's a recording contract." Yami said, in complete shock.

Daniel nodded as Yugi look at him. "You don't have to do it, but you deserve bigger and better things with that voice."

Yami looked to Yugi, who smiled at him. "I can't believe it."

Yugi kissed Yami's cheek. "This is wonderful."

"Thank you," said Yami as he looked up at Daniel and Seto.

Seto patted Yami's shoulder. "Think about it for a day and tell me when you want to meet the company. There good friends of mine and I know you will be taken care of."

Joey walked over and put an arm around Seto. "Yea hard to believe he had friends before us."

Yami and Yugi had to laugh at that.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it!

Yumi: No need to worry this story is not over yet. Next time something big will happen.

Yugi: We get to see a new side to Yami when he is protecting his family.

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Yumi: Attention all readers. Sakura is really sorry about the delay in updates for her stories. She would like to info all of you the reason for the delays.

Sakura: Hello everyone, I will be honest and say my grandmother, who I loved dear to my heart, has been ill and the doctors said she might only live for two months. Well I'm sad to say that yesterday on Jan. 10, 2009 at 8 in the morning she finally passed away. My family and I are still in shock and it hurts a lot. I shared a lot with my grandmother. We had the same middle name and the same birthday.

Yumi: Sakura just wanted some of you who care to know, because she didn't want to get messages asking when she is going to update

Sakura: So now that that is out of the way. Here is Chapter 16 of Weird Love.

* * *

The next day Yami was woken up around 7:30 by Grandpa. At first he was confused, because there was no reason for him to get up so early. It wasn't until he got dressed in his favorite black leather pants and white tank top; did he go downstairs to see what was going on.

Grandpa was at the kitchen table with a newspaper in hand. "I thought you might like to see it, before Yugi does."

Yami took the newspaper and was shocked at the head lining story. There was a big picture of him sitting next to Yugi, who was holding the baby. The title read '_King of Games has baby.'_ There was a short article underneath talking about Yugi and about Yami being the father. It even talked about Seto and his relationship with Joey. "How? This picture is from the party yesterday. Only family and friends were there."

Grandpa sighed. "I'm not sure, but when I went to get the paper, paparazzi were already outside."

Yami threw the paper down and started to pace. "I can't believe this! I worked so hard to protect Yugi. I don't want to picture the life Suki will have."

"Should we tell Yugi?"

Yami stopped pacing and shook his head. "No I'll figure out something. Could you do me a favor?"

Grandpa nodded.

"Don't open the shop today or let Yugi leave with the baby. I need them to be as safe as possible." Yami grabbed a pop tart from the counter, before heading into the living room. Grandpa followed and watched as Yami got his shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

Yami stood up. "To get some answers." He grabbed his truck keys and left through the back door. The front was full of journalist, so Yami carefully got in his truck and started it. Unfortunately they heard the truck start, so they tried to surround it. Yami quickly backed up without hitting anyone and drove toward downtown.

* * *

Yugi awoke about 10 minutes later, to the baby crying. He quickly got out of bed and went to Suki's room. He picked up his beautiful boy and gently rocked him. "Is my baby hungry?

The little one continued to cry.

Yugi smiled and carried his son downstairs.

Grandpa quickly hid the newspaper as he heard Yugi come down. "You're up early."

Yugi went to Grandpa and handed him Suki. "Suki started to cry." He went to the counter to make Suki a bottle. "Where is Yami? It's are first time as parents and he goes missing."

* * *

Yami parked the truck, before getting out and entering the busy building. Walking across the lobby, he quickly went to the front desk. "I need to speak to your boss."

The bubble gum hair girl just looked at him with a blank stare. "You are?"

Yami growled. "I'm the guy you put on the damn front cover!"

She smirked. "Oh you're the hot one. Hear you a month ago at that club." She winked. "Let me know when you're done with the faggot. I'll be happy to turn you straight."

Yami reached across the desk and pulled her close by her shirt. "Tell me where your boss it?!"

She growled, before spitting in his face.

Yami let her go and wiped his face. "I'll get you on assault." He headed toward some stairs.

* * *

The boss of the Domino newspaper was busy in a meeting when the doors to the room burst open. Yami walked with a look that could kill anyone. "How Dare you?!"

The boss stood up and looked at him confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know damn well. I'm Yami Mutou does that ring a bell?!"

The boss took off his glasses and put out his hand. "Congrats on making the front page."

Yami didn't shake his head, but let his anger get the best of him and punched the guy in the face.

* * *

A little after twelve when Seto got a lunch break, he headed down to the police station after getting a phone call from Yugi. He wasn't surprised after reading the newspaper this morning that he would get a phone call saying Yami had been arrested. An officer led him to the holding cell, where Yami sat in a corner. The other men in the cell were as far away as possible. Yami really wasn't in the mood to be messed with. Once the officer opened the cell, Yami stood up and walked out. Seto followed him to the front desk.

After paying bail, Seto lead Yami out and into a limo. Once they were away from the station, Seto turned to him. "What were you thinking?"

Yami picked to ignore him and glare out the window.

"You are so lucky that he isn't pressing charges," Seto went on. "Why didn't you just call me?"

Yami looked down at his hands; tears were starting to fall down his face from all the stress. "I failed my family."

Seto sighed and put an arm around him. "I'll make this right."

* * *

Sakura: It was short, but it was an update

Yumi: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Welcome to Chapter 17! I just wanted to leave you a little note letting you know that I will not be updating any other story besides Truth or Dare, until I get this story done with.

Yumi: Enjoy Chapter 17 only 3 chapters left to go!

* * *

Yami became nervous as the limo pulled up in front of the Game Shop. Reporters were still surrounding the place and he knew they probably knew about his arrest. Seto waited for the driver to open the door, before both quickly went inside the shop, ignoring the questions.

Solomon locked the door behind them.

"Yami, how could you let this happen?"

Yami looked down at the floor, avoiding Solomon's eyes. "I'm sorry Grandpa. I let my anger get the best of me."

"How is Yugi doing?" asked Seto.

"I can't really say fine, but Joey has been keeping him calm."

Yami looked up quickly. "What's wrong with Yugi?"

Seto found the floor every interesting when he said his next words. "Yugi saw the news. He was the one who called me to bail you out."

Yami froze and stared at Seto in disbelief. If Yugi knew, then that would mean they had a very mad Hikari on their hands. Hikaris were worse than Yamis when mad. "Is it bad?"

Solomon sighed and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Believe me; I've never seen him so mad before. Let's just say we're lucky to still have a living room."

Yami nodded. "Alright, it's time to face the lion." He headed upstairs and looked into the living room. Yugi sat on the couch next to Joey. He was still in his pajamas and Suki wasn't with him. Joey stopped whatever he was saying and pointed his way.

Yugi stood up and turned to face him. He didn't look mad as he walked up to him.

Yami kept them at a distance. "Hey aibou, how are you feeling?"

Yugi smiled. "Oh I'm fine honey. I'm more worried about you." He closed the distance between them. "Being arrested when you know you did nothing wrong."

The next thing Yami knew he was on the floor rubbing a stinging cheek. Joey was holding back a struggling Yugi.

Seto walked into the room and helped Yami off the floor. "What happen?" asked Seto.

Yami rubbed his cheek. "Yugi slapped me."

"You deserved it you bastard!" yelled Yugi.

Joey sighed and forced Yugi to settle down.

Yami felt hurt by seeing his lover mad and upset. He knew he had to fix things somehow. "Listen Yugi, I'm sorry, but I wanted to protect our family. I let my anger get the best of me."

Yugi glared at him. "You scared me half to death when I saw you being arrested on the news. It was stupid! What if you had went to jail?! I can't raise Suki on my own." Tears were already rolling down his face. "What about your career? Yami you had a chance to make your dream come true."

Joey let go of Yugi, so Yugi could wipe his tears. He looked to Seto. "This won't kill his chance to make it big?"

Seto shook his head. "I'll talk to the company, but I'm sure everything is fine."

Yami ignored the fact that Yugi could kill him and pulled the crying teen into his arms. He gently laid a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yugi and cried into his shirt. "I don't want to lose you!"

Yami sighed and hugged him tighter. "I promise from now on I won't lose my temper."

Yugi looked up at him. "Please try." He leaned up and kissed the cheek he slapped. "Sorry about that."

Yami chuckled. "I deserved it."

Seto pulled out his cell phone as it started to ring. He looked at the number. "It's Daniel." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

Yami, Yugi, and Joey watched as Seto talked to Daniel on the other end. Seto's face was unreadable, so they couldn't tell if it was good or bad. After about 2 minutes, he hung up.

"Well?" Joey asked.

Seto looked to Yami. "Daniel wants to see us both at the club."

"Why?"

Seto shrugged. "He wouldn't say for sure. He just said it was important."

Yami looked back down at Yugi. "If you don't want me to go I won't."

Yugi kissed him. "If it's important you need to go. I'm sure Daniel needs to talk to you about what you did."

Yami sighed. "That is what I fear."

Seto and Yami kissed their lovers one more time, then left. Yugi set back on the couch with a sigh. Joey sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

"You ok?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "Once this mess is over, I will be."

Solomon came up a few minutes later with a sigh. "God those people don't quit. I don't know how the Game Shop will get business if they don't go away."

Yugi closed his eyes for a minute, and then screaming was heard outside.

Joey looked at him funny, when Yugi reopened his eyes. "What did you do?"

Yugi did a very Yami like smirk and held up his duel monsters deck. "Yami isn't the only one who can summon monsters from the shadow realm."

Joey and Solomon sweat dropped as they put two and two together.

Yugi chuckled to himself as he went upstairs to check on his son.

* * *

Sakura: This just shows everyone that Yugi isn't always cute and kind.

Yami: (drools) Yugi is so hot when he is mad

Sakura: Get your mind out of the gutter!

Yumi: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: We are finally nearing the end. Two more chapters left to go! I'm sorry it took so long to update as most of you know, Fanfiction wasn't allowing anyone to sign in for a few days. Everything is good now and updates should be coming along just fine.

Yumi: I'm sure you guys and girls will really like this chapter! This is where things all come together!

* * *

The ride to the club was quick. Seto and Yami entered to find the place empty except for Daniel, Allen (Bouncer), Tom (Bartender), and the new kid Akumu. Daniel and Akumu were sitting at a table across from each other, while Allen and Tom stood behind Daniel. Yami walked up to the table.

"You wished to see me?" asked Yami.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, but first..." He turned and nodded at the two behind him.

Allen and Tom walked to either side of Yami and held his arms.

Yami looked angry. "Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Yami.

Daniel sighed. "Just a precaution for what I am about to tell you. I know who took the picture."

Yami stopped struggling. "Who?"

Daniel pointed across him at Akumu.

Akumu just smiled and waved a check in the air. "I even made a pretty penny too."

Yami's face turned as red as his eyes with anger. "Bastard!" He was kicking and screaming trying his best to get to Akumu.

Daniel glared at Akumu. "You're lucky I went with those two. If they weren't holding him back you would be dead."

Akumu shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

"You should..." A punch flew right at Akumu hitting him square in the jaw. Everyone froze as Akumu lay on the floor holding the side of his face.

Seto shook his hand. "That felt good." He grabbed the check that fell on the table when Akumu fell. "You won't need this anymore."

Akumu sat up and stared at everyone in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

Daniel laughed. "Dude that is Seto Kaiba and he can pretty much do anything he likes. Besides no one would believe you."

"I just wish that was me!" growled Yami.

Akumu stood up. "You'll pay for that." He went to punch Seto, but Seto side stepped him and put out his foot. Akumu tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

Seto smirked down at him. "Not so tough are ya?"

Yami shook his head. "You've been around Joey too long."

Akumu stood back up and looked at Daniel. "Do something; he can't just assault me like that."

Daniel smirked. "Sorry, but you're not my employee remember."

Akumu stomped his foot like a child. "Forget you all! I have other ways of making easy money!" He stormed out of there.

Allen and Tom let Yami go and left to go do something else. Yami sat across from Daniel with a sigh.

"I should've known."

Daniel leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry I brought him to the party."

Seto pulled up a chair and joined them. "No it's not your fault. We didn't know he had a camera."

Yami looked toward Daniel. "How did you find out it was him anyway?"

Daniel looked up at the ceiling. "After I heard about what happen to you and saw the newspaper. I narrowed down the list of people that were at the party. I knew your friends wouldn't have done that, so the only person who could of was Akumu. I called him in and he flat out told me the truth." He looked back at Yami. "He told me he planned on quitting tonight when he came in for work."

"Now he has no job and no money." Seto shook his head. "Some people are so stupid."

Yami ran a hand through his hair. "So you do know about my arrest?"

"Yes and as long as it doesn't happen again, I think your career is fine." Daniel smiled at him. "If they don't want you because of that little arrest, then they have lost a good singer."

Yami smiled at him. "Thanks for letting us know who did this." He turned to Seto. "What are you going to do with the check?"

Seto handed it to Daniel. "Put it toward the club. That's over two thousand dollars. If you have any trouble at the bank call me."

Daniel took the check. "Thanks, this place does need some repairs." He looked back toward Yami. "It's going to be tough losing you, but you need to support your family."

Yami laughed. "Don't worry me and Yugi will visit from time to time."

* * *

The beginning of May was busy for Yugi. He had lots of make up work and exams were coming up. Grandpa and Yami had been the ones taking care of Suki while Yugi was in classes.

It was currently a Wednesday and Yugi had just arrived home. He grabbed his bag out of the back of the truck and headed inside. It was so much easier to be outside now that the reporters were off their tail. Seto had been a big help in suing the newspaper company and scaring any other media. They hadn't gotten any money out of it, but it was peaceful again.

Grandpa greeted him as always and Yugi took Suki out of his carrier behind the counter.

"Were classes hard?" asked Grandpa.

Yugi sighed. "Yes, but I only have 2 reports left to finish this weekend." He headed upstairs to put Suki with his toys and start supper.

* * *

Supper was quiet for the most part. Yami was feeding Suki, while Yugi talked with Grandpa about some things in the shop. Then the conversation turned to Yami's music.

"Did they like your songs?" asked Yugi.

Yami nodded. "The album cover is done and we'll be recording all my songs over the nest few weeks."

Yugi gave him a kiss. "That is wonderful news."

Yami passed Suki to Yugi, before leaving the room real quickly. When he returned, he was carrying a picture and a wrapped gift. He showed Yugi and Grandpa the picture first.

It was a picture of the soon to be CD cover. Yami was sitting against a wall that had his name spray painted on it. He was wearing his favorite all black leather outfit with boots. His crimson eyes really stood out with the black eyeliner.

Yugi giggled. "Very hot Yami."

Yami took Suki and passed Yugi the gift. "Got it with my first photo shoot check."

Yugi opened it to find a velvet box and inside the velvet box was a black choker with the word Aibou in amethyst diamonds going across it. "Oh my Ra thank you."

"Anything for my sweet Aibou."

* * *

Sakura: I know it wasn't my best work, but this story is nearing an end and I'm running out of ideas.

Yumi: Sakura could use an idea or two for the last few chapters!

Sakura: Nothing big, just little things to end the story off

Yumi: Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: One more chapter left!

* * *

5 years down the road, Suki was growing into a fine little boy. He was now 5 years old and had started kindergarten. Yugi was full owner of the Kame Game Shop after his grandfather passed away 2 years ago. Yugi had ended up graduating college with a business degree, so he had the perfect job. Yami was currently on tour for his second CD. After his first CD hit it big, Yami went on a year long tour. Once the tour was over Yami took a year off to be with Suki, before going back to work.

It was currently mid-September only four months had passed sense Yami left. Yugi was working in the Game Shop that afternoon with Suki. Suki was sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"Mommy when will daddy call?"

Yugi looked over at his son from his spot, putting a poster on the wall. "His working right now, but he did say he might call around supper time."

Suki hopped down from the stool and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Yugi.

Suki turned to look at him. "See if any customers are coming."

Yugi went over to him and picked Suki up. "I know you're bored, but I need you to stay inside. Don't need my baby getting sick." He set Suki on the counter. "You wait here and I'll go get our decks. How about a game of duel monsters?"

Suki smiled. "Of course mommy! You can teach me about magic cards today!"

Yugi kissed his son's forehead before heading upstairs. It was tough raising Suki alone, but Yugi knew Yami would make up for the time he missed.

* * *

After supper Yugi set up the webcam on the laptop Yami bought him. Yami had called during supper and told Yugi he would be at his hotel in a few minutes. Suki set down in Yugi's lap, once Yugi sat down on the couch. The laptop was on the coffee table facing them waiting for connection.

They waited for a few minutes, before Yami appeared on the screen.

Suki's eyes lit up and he started to wave. "Hey Daddy! How are you? Me and Mommy are doing great! We miss you!"

Yami chuckled. "I miss both too. How is school?"

"It's great! My teacher is great and I even made some friends."

Yami smiled. "You're just a bundle of energy."

Yugi ruffled Suki's hair. "He had ice cream for dessert."

Suki jumped down from Yugi's lap. "Mommy you have some alone time with Daddy." He left the room.

Yami looked at Yugi confused. "What's gotten into him?"

Yugi shrugged. "No idea, could be a sugar rush." He smiled. "He takes after you each day."

"I love you and I promise to be home soon."

Yugi smiled. "I love you too."

They spent a hour catching each other up on things, before Suki came back to talk with his daddy.

* * *

Months passed by quickly and April came along with Suki's birthday. Saturday morning on the day of Suki's birthday, Yugi woke up early to cook him a great breakfast. There were chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry jelly. He poured two glasses of chocolate milk and set them on the table. Suki came down at that point in cute little terry bear pajamas.

"What's going on?" Suki asked while rubbing his eye.

Yugi smiled and set his son in his seat. "Your birthday breakfast."

Suki's eyes lit up as he started to eat. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Yugi was about to sit down, when there was a knock at the door. He went to the side door and opened it. His jaw nearly dropped as he watched Yami smile at him.

"Hey honey."

Yugi quickly hugged him. "Oh your home! I've missed you."

Yami hugged him back tightly. "I've missed you too."

Yugi let him go after a few minutes and helped Yami get his bags inside. Yami walked with Yugi into the kitchen, a present in hand.

Suki was beyond happy to have his daddy back on his birthday. As they all sat down for breakfast, Yami handed Suki his gift.

Suki opened the gift to find his daddy had gotten him his own duel disk. "This is awesome!"

Yami smiled. "I knew you would." He turned to Yugi. "What did you get him?"

Yugi blushed. "Clothes and a few toys. We had a party yesterday with our friends."

Yami put an arm around Yugi and patted Suki's head. "Sorry I wasn't here, but I couldn't get back here till today."

Suki smiled. "That's ok daddy. You made it for my real birthday."

Yami nodded. "How about we go where ever Suki wants to go today and spend time as a family?"

Suki was quick to agree. Yugi giggled and leaned against Yami. Yami really was a good husband and father. They had nothing to worry about when raising Suki.

* * *

Sakura: I know it was short, but as said before we are nearing the end. I just figured I would put some family moments for the last few chapters.

Yumi: Review!


	20. The End!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This is it everyone! Last chapter of Weird Love!

Yumi: Be sure to look out for a new story called Twilight in the next few weeks!

Sakura: I do not own yu-gi-oh or the songs used in this chapter!

* * *

"Come on Mommy!" Six year old Sakura Mutou yelled to Yugi as she ran toward the festival. Twelve years had passed and the Mutou family had only grown. Yugi had three children now; Suki, who was now 17, Sakura a little girl now 6, and a little boy named Hikaru, who was currently 9 months old. Suki had grown into a wonderful gentleman and looked like his father in so many ways. Sakura had long black hair with amethyst bangs and amethyst eyes. Hikaru had short blond spiky hair with black bangs and crimson eyes.

The festival they were currently at was set up by KaibaCorp to raise money for a foster home that was about to go out of business. Yami was the singing act booked for 2 o'clock. His career was perfect and he had over six cds and many number one hits.

Yugi followed his daughter while pushing Hikaru's stroller. Suki was behind him talking with his best friend/boyfriend. They had been friends sense kindergarten and became a couple their freshman year of High school. Troy was a good kid, so Yami and Yugi didn't see a problem with them dating.

Yami found them an hour later with two bodyguards following him. Sakura was trying to win a stuff animal from a ring toss booth. Suki and Troy were watching her, while Yugi set on a bench across from the booth. He was feeding Hikaru when Yami set next to him.

"Having fun?"

Yugi smiled. "You could say that. Sakura has been a little hyper, but Suki has been watching her."

Yami put an arm around Yugi. "I will make things up to you at home."

A ten year old boy came up to Yami with a cd. "Could you sign this Mr.?"

Yami nodded and signed the cd. The boy then ran off to his big sister, who hugged him and waved to Yami.

Yugi giggled. "Your fans really love you."

Yami shrugged. "I guess they do, but my family's support is better."

Yugi handed Hikaru over to Yami. "How long until the concert starts?"

"About an hour, I have the perfect seats for you and the kids."

"Front row?" questioned Yugi.

Yami kissed Yugi. "Not just that, but your own area."

Yugi giggled. "You spoil us."

"It's my pleasure to."

Sakura came running over with a stuffed bear. "Look what I won!"

"How many tries did it take?" asked Yami.

Sakura smiled. "Two tries!"

Suki walked up behind Sakura. "Hey dad."

Yami smiled. "Hey Suki, having fun?"

Suki nodded and put an arm around Troy.

One of the bodyguards walked up to Yami. "Sir, we need to head back."

Yami nodded and handed his son back to Yugi. "See you all later."

Once he left, Sakura took his seat. "Mommy, when are we going to see daddy perform?"

"In an hour honey."

"Hey mom," Suki spoke up. "Could me and Troy go look around on our own?"

Yugi agreed. "Just be back 5 minutes before the show starts."

The two boys agreed, before walking off.

* * *

2 o'clock rolled around quickly, so everyone settled in their seats that had been set up. Yugi, his children, and Troy were seated in the front row near the middle. The outdoor stage was huge with the band already up there. Yami walked out with his guitar and sat down on a stool in front of the mic.

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope you have been enjoying the activities. We are going to start off slow with one of my favorite songs. I wrote this song for my wonderful lover."

The band started off in a slow beat as Yami started to sing.

_You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
You are my wings to fly  
You are the wind beneath them  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes  
You put your feelings down  
You stopped your tears you brought me love  
You held to my heart  
You held with hope to have me near  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the love of my life_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_You reached me in my need  
Your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin  
You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
My everything is you  
The very motions that I move  
And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are……_

Always, always you are with me

_Always, always you are with me_

_Always, always you are with me_

_Always, always you are with me_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_You are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

Yugi smiled up at Yami, as Yami smiled down at him. Yami had written that song for him for their wedding.

"This next song was written for my family, because they have always supported me and what I love to do. Life has it's up and downs, but you have to learn to live"

Yami started to play his guitar and then the band joined him.

_Grandpa would sit upon his front porch  
And i'd be right there just sittin on his knee  
He'd tell stories about love and feast and famine  
And i'd hang onto every word that he would breathe  
He'd say boy as you walk through this life  
Here's a little wisdom that'll help you get by_

_You gotta live to learn  
You gotta crash and burn  
You gotta make some stances  
And take some chances  
You gotta live and love  
And take all life has to give  
You gotta live and learn  
So you can learn to live_

_Well i left home and i went to Carolina  
I didn't sail off just to see what i could see  
I did some things that i wasn't really proud of  
Sometimes life just got the best of me  
But i'd always think back to those days  
And i know what grandpa would say  
He'd say_

_You gotta live to learn  
You gotta crash and burn  
You gotta make some stances  
And take some chances  
You gotta live and love  
And take all life has to give  
You gotta live and learn  
So you can learn to live_

_After years of running round and searching  
I found me a woman who loves me just for me  
All those mistakes i thought that i was making  
Led me right here to you sittin' on my knee  
Son as you walk through this life  
Here's a little wisdom that will help you get by_

_You gotta live to learn  
You gotta crash and burn  
You gotta make some stances  
And take some chances  
You gotta live and love  
And take all life has to give  
You gotta live and learn  
You gotta live and learn  
So you can learn to live  
Learn to live_

The concert went well on for an hour, before Yami gave his closing remarks. The festival was to go on until 5, but the Mutou family left early. They were driven back to their newly built Game Shop, which had to be changed after more children came along.

The shop was bigger and held more, while the house part on top now had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was also a bigger kitchen and living room.

Suki and Troy took over the living room to watch a movie, Sakura went to play in her room, and Hikaru was put down in his crib for a nap.

Yugi and Yami took their few moments of rest to lie in their bed and enjoy each others presences.

The Mutou family was a strange family, but they were well liked. It started off with just Yami, an undead pharaoh, dating teenager named Yugi Mutou, then Yugi got pregnant. This was a family that would never be normal, but it was their own weird love that kept them together.

**THE END!**


End file.
